Gin-chan's Harem
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Shinpachi and Kagura work hard for their money. [smut, crack]


**Gin-chan's Harem  
**

A _Gintama _smutshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_GinPachi, ShinKagu, GinKaguShin, whatever you wanna call it; fairly degrading for both kagura and patsuan xD_)

* * *

It started out like any other day at the Odd Jobs office, a certain wavy-haired neet holding a conference with his two young proteges.

"Alright, listen up you two," said Gintoki Sakata, clapping his hands lethargically together as he addressed his employees, Kagura and Shinpachi. "So, apparently it's come to my attention that you guys are unhappy with your current salaries..."

A vein bulged in Shinpachi's forehead.

"Pickled seaweed and eyeglass wipes don't count as a salary, dammit!" he snapped at the silver-haired flake of a samurai. "If you aren't gonna pay us in money, at least give us something more useful!"

"Yeah!" Kagura piped up, a piece of sukonbu sticking out of her mouth. "Giving a cute young girl something to suck on isn't payment! If anything, that's how she _earns_ her paycheck, aru."

Shinpachi sweatdropped.

"Just how _badly_ has Gin-san corrupted you...?" he muttered.

"That's what my mom used to say, actually," Kagura replied. "Whenever Pappy would come home."

Shinpachi facefaulted.

"Just how fucked up _was_ your childhood?!" he said.

"Like a ten yen whore in Yoshiwara," was Kagura's crude and vividly evocative response.

Shinpachi blushed furiously at the images this vulgar simile invoked in his perverted, teenage imagination.

Gin yawned, acting dismissive.

"Yeah, yeah, Kagura-chan is messed up and Patsuan is a prude," he muttered. "Big deal. But getting back on topic, why should I pay you guys more than I do now, huh? You hardly do any work around here."

Shinpachi's eye twitched.

"If it wasn't for me, you and Kagura-chan would have been buried alive in your own filth years ago," he muttered darkly.

"And I'm the only one giving this dreary place any sex appeal, aru!" added the crude, obnoxious, childish, flat-as-a-board, fourteen year old Kagura.

Shinpachi and Gintoki sweatdropped in unison.

"W-well, I suppose Patsuan does at least help around the house..." Gin muttered, making a thoughtful expression as he reclined in his chair. "But... aside from that, he is a terrible housewife!" he declared, pointing accusingly at the bespectacled teen.

Kagura nodded in agreement with this.

"Yeah," she said. "When was the last time you welcomed me or Gin-chan home in a naked apron, Patsuan? Eh?"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BASTARDS THINK MY JOB IS?!" snapped the Shimura lad, making a very rude gesture.

"Well, you clean the house," said Gin.

"And you cook way more than me or Gin-chan," added Kagura.

"That's just because Kagura-chan can only make egg over rice, and Gin-san seriously needs to control his sugar intake!" Shinpachi retorted.

Gin laughed.

"No, no, any way I look at it, you're _definitely_ a house wife," the man said. "Or maybe the maid daddy has puff-puff fun with when mom's out of town."

"Yeah," said Kagura. "If Shinpachi wants to get paid, he'll need to put out, aru."

"By that logic, then so would you, dammit!" Shinpachi snapped at the cute young Yato.

Kagura shrugged.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she said dismissively.

Shinpachi sighed. "Is this seriously how low I've fallen...?" he muttered to himself, glancing over at his employer.

Gintoki snorted.

"I'd say you've been that low to begin with, Patsuan," he said wryly. "You were just too stubborn to accept it."

And the twenty-something man then pushed his chair back from his desk. Shinpachi and Kagura heard the sound of rustling fabric and fasteners being undone. Gin reclined in his chair, and smirked at his two employees.

"Well," he said slowly, sneering. "If you two really want your paychecks that badly... I suppose you could always earn 'em the old fashioned way."

Shinpachi blushed furiously, and he met Kagura's gaze. The girl was also a touch pink in the cheeks.

If they had to be perfectly honest with themselves, if this was the only way for them to get the money they were owed, then at least it would be for someone relatively attractive.

Blushing furiously, Shinpachi began to undo his clothes. Kagura made an act of being grossed out by this, but she disrobed with much less hesitation. Gin leered pervertedly at them all the while, until both his employees were completely starkers.

"Well, Kagura-chan's boobs are about as small as I would have expected," said Gintoki bluntly, "But Patsuan is actually a little bigger down there than I would have expected. Not nearly as big as me, but he's definitely above average."

"And it even points a little to the right, too, aru," added Kagura, eyeing her coworker without even an ounce of shame.

"Oho?" said Gin. "So it does. Not by much, though."

Shinpachi blushed, trying in vain to hide the slowly stirring seven-some inches of meat dangling from between his legs.

"Let's just get this over with," he muttered, abashed.

Gin nodded his approval, and gestured for the two to come over.

Kagura and Shinpachi could not help but gawk when they saw what kind of beast the Shiroyasha was sporting. Well in excess of a foot, the man had to be almost fifteen inches long. And his dick was good and thick, too, lined with pulsing blue veins and twitching.

Even Kagura blushed a fair shade of maroon, seeing their employer's tremendous dick.

"Ah..." said Shinpachi, mouth hanging agape. "I never thought Gin-san would actually have that much, down there."

A vein throbbed in Gin's forehead.

"Oy, oy," he muttered. "You tryin' to piss me off, Patsuan?"

"He's right, though," said Kagura. "It's real surprising that someone as hopeless as Gin-chan would have such a big dick."

Another vein joined the first one.

"Just get down there and suck it, you ungrateful brats!" Gin snapped.

Obediently, Kagura and Shinpachi did as they were told. The former knelt down on the left, the latter on the right. Wrapping their hands around the base of Gin's cock, intertwining their fingers, the man's employees began to kiss and lick his dick.

Kagura was eager, and did it with gusto, but she was clumsy in her movements, and careless. Shinpachi was more hesitant, but also more capable, shyly but skillfully smacking his lips against Gin's thick, rigid rod. The young pair shamelessly serviced their boss with their tongues and their lips, fondling Gin's balls and caressing his base with their hands while running their tongues lewdly across his throbbing length.

Inhaling the musky sent of Gin's sex, the two began to get horny. Shinpachi's own dick stood up at full mast, a bit of precum glistening on his head. Kagura's cute pink slit was soaking wet, and her nipples were puffy and peaking.

"Mmm," moaned the girl.

"Ahhn..." groaned the boy.

"Fuck, yeah," grunted Gin. "That's more like it, you ungrateful bastards... Who's your daddy? Who's the main character?"

"Gin-chan❤" purred Kagura.

"Gin-san❤" agreed Patsuan.

Gintoki bucked his hips, pleased by this answer. And he watched his proteges brush their tongues together across his manhood more and more frequently as they continued, soon getting to the point where they were more frenching each in other in indiscriminate lust than actually servicing their boss.

Gin's dick twitched though, the sight of the two acting so shamelessly lewd and horny being pleasing to him in its own way.

He came, shooting his seed onto the floor.

"Oh, would you look at that," said Gintoki, smirking. "You kids made quite the mess with my dick." He pointed to the sizable deposit of semen spread across the hardwood flooring of his office.

"Ah..." said Shinpachi, blushing and erect. "I... s-suppose I should probably clean that up..."

"I'll help, aru!" chirped Kagura.

The two proceeded to crawl over to the puddle on all fours, wiggling their naked asses for Gin's viewing pleasure, which made the man smirk. As the pair lapped up his semen, they held their bodies very close together, making Gin smirk. Each time one of them licked up a bit of sperm, the other would kiss them shamelessly, tongues swirling lewdly betwixt their gaping mouths.

In this way, Shinpachi and Kagura shared Gin-san's amazingly delicious sperm with one another, getting hornier and hornier as they did so. The taste was sublime, and it aroused them so much that they would have gladly done it with anyone, or any_thing_.

And by the time the pair finished cleaning up "their" mess, Gintoki had a pretty strong feeling that they would decide to start fucking each other.

Kagura wiggled her hips lewdly, making her small, snow-white buttocks jiggle and bounce delightfully.

"Shin-chan..." she moaned, panting and redfaced. "Gin-chan's spunk is all gone." She pointed to the floor, which was completely clean. "But I'm still horny, aru!" she whined.

Shinpachi nodded, blushing deeply as he drank in the sight of Kagura's slim, girlish figure. He ogled her tiny breasts, little perky mounds of alabaster flesh which were topped cutely with wee pink nipples that at the moment were erect and noticeably puffy.

He gazed at her face, soft and feminine, all gentle curves and big, blue eyes. Ivory cheeks were rosy, erubescent from what could have been any number of causes. The hair ornaments on either side of her head (Shinpachi tried hard not to think of what those things _actually_ were) gave the lass a cute, distinctive appearance even apart from her ethereal complexion and vibrant, vermillion locks.

He glanced at her thighs, like the legs of a swift and graceful gazelle. They were lean and pale, with a visible girlish softness. And her legs melded into the curve of her posterior, a tight, round bum with cheeks like a frosted peach. Shinpachi could smell the scent of arousal wafting up from Kagura's young, girlish loins.

The teen's manhood twitched, barely half the length of Gin's, perhaps, but far from a slouch in its own right. And Kagura, he could see now, was ogling him every bit as much as he had been her.

He blushed, feeling self conscious of her gaze.

Kagura smiled, leering at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Shin-chan's actually really cute, when he's naked," she remarked conversationally, suggestive. "His clothes make him look so plain and ordinary, but he actually has a pretty nice body underneath that, aru...❤"

Shinpachi's blush deepened.

Kagura raked her bright, piercing eyes over the boy's form, tracing the contours of lean, corded muscle and the smooth, pinkish skin which stretched tightly over it. He was not as muscular as Gin-chan, but Shinpachi was hardly scrawny or flabby. Maybe he wasn't _remarkably_ good-looking, but he was still easy on the eyes, like this.

He had very nice butt, too.

"C'mon, Patsuan~" Kagura cooed, and she wiggled her hips teasingly, angling her waist to give her Odd Jobs sempai a goodly eyeful of her bare naked bottom. "You know you wanna~! Or, what? Are you too _chicken_, aru?"

Shinpachi blushed hot red, this time with indignation.

"I'll show you, you damn brat!" he snapped, pouncing at once upon his cute Yato kouhai. Kagura let out a giddy squeal as Shinpachi mounted her from behind, clapping his hands down sharply on her hips as he roughly lined himself up with her asshole.

The bespectacled teen pressed his modestly sizable length tightly down between his friend and junior's cute, round buttocks. The tip of his dick prodded the rim of Kagura's anus, causing the young Yato to squirm and moan. The feeling of his fleshy, knobbed, precum-slicked head pressing so lewdly against her rectum filled the girl with a shameful amount of pleasure.

"Ahhh...!" she squealed, her sea blue eyes going wide. "Shin-chan... I feel it! It's hot...! My belly feels so hot!"

She writhed beneath Shinpachi's body as the teen wrapped his arms around her torso, bending himself low over her prone figure to nibble lustfully on a soft, rosy earlobe. He could feel the heat of Kagura's body below him, as he bucked his hips against hers, grunting and groaning as he fondled her small breasts and began inching his manhood into her asshole.

Gin watched this with a perverted, predatory grin. Dull red eyes gleamed with mischief and lust as he beheld the wriggling of Patsuan's firm and pale posterior.

"Kagura-chan...!" Shinpachi whimpered, his length by now a third of the way into her. "Ahhhn! Oh, God! You're so tight!"

The Yato girl mewled delightedly, throwing her head this way and that.

"What a perv," she murmured, panting and sweating as Shinpachi continued to molest her and thrust into her. "Patsuan's a total pervert, aru...!"

Gintoki sneered a little despite himself, approaching his two employees as they did it on the floor like dogs. His massive erection bobbed and swayed as he moved, standing up tall and proud from the parted front of his kimono, and undone zipper of the trousers beneath.

"So is Kagura-chan, if she likes being fucked in the ass by some hopeless four-eyes," drawled the wavy-haired samurai, leering at Kagura's slim, white figure and the leanly muscled and slightly tanner form of her sempai atop her.

The girl let out a shameful squeal, embarrassed yet also aroused by Gin-chan's comment.

"I... I can't help it, aru!" she moaned, gasping and panting as Shinpachi began to thrust in earnest. Her body rocked cutely back and forth as the teen rocked his hips against her tight, round bum. "Sex is sex, even if it's with someone like Patsuan❤"

Shinpachi sweatdropped a little at this, and he paused in nibbling on Kagura's ear to pout. He whispered to the Yato girl.

"So mean, Kagura-chan... You're gonna ruin my self-image, at this rate."

He pumped a little harder into the girl, even as he felt Gin-san clasp broad, calloused hands onto his firm, lean hips. Kagura let out the most adorable squeal, and Shinpachi's dick twitched happily inside of her, making the girl shiver and squirm.

Gin smirked at Shinpachi's back, leering at the younger male's firmly toned buttocks. The exercise of regular sword-training, as well as all the various kinds of manual labor he did with the Odd Jobs, left the plain-looking lad in surprisingly good shape. He had a very nice body, even if his face was unremarkable.

Idly, the silver-haired man moved his hands in and down a little to rest chafed and blistered palms squarely on either of the bespectacled boy's tight buttocks. Shinpachi blushed at the feeling of his boss touching his ass, and his panting became a little heavier.

As the samurai-in-training picked up the pace of his thrusting into Kagura (the girl virtually reduced to naught but a weakly oozing puddle of bliss, by this point) Gin gladly proceeded to grope Patsuan's glutes in earnest. His fingers curled, digging sharply into the toned flesh of Shinpachi's posterior. He fondled the boy's shapely buttocks, laying lustful furrows into the faintly doughy, outermost layers as the muscles beneath rippled and pulsed.

"Heheheheh," sniggered Gin pervertedly as he felt up his protege's boyishly muscular bum. "Why worry about your self image, Shinpachi? All you need to know is that your ass looks nice and tight from where I'm standing."

Squeezing sharply, causing the boy to tense up and yelp, Gin forcefully spread Shinpachi's buttocks. Without hesitation or restraint, the man slammed his pelvis agains his employee's ass, breaking into the tightly clenched sphincter of the teen's rectum.

"Ahhh...!" Shinpachi cried out, feeling a not inconsiderable jolt of white hot _pain_ shoot up from the base of his spine. "G...Gin-san... Oww...! Wait! That hurts...! Please be gentler, Gin-san...!" he moaned, shamefaced and blushing even as the elder ronin continued to relentlessly press the assault.

"Why should I, Patsuan?" grunted Gin, smirking cockily. He pulled back briefly, before ramming his dick again into the depths of Shinpachi's anus, advancing the front line of his butt-fucking by another few inches. "Maybe you need to be gentle with a girl, but a guy like you should be able to take at least this much without any problems, right?"

"Shinpachi's a pussy, aru~❤" mewled Kagura lewdly, weakly, moaning deeply as the force of Gin-san's thrusts was added onto Shinpachi's. Her body was now being pressed hard against the floor, stiff nipples grinding obscenely against the faintly gritty hardwood.

Shinpachi whimpered, blushing cutely as Gintoki continued to drive himself with remorseless fury and rapacity into the teen's tight, virgin asshole. The man's hardness was tearing his poor rectum to shreds, and Shinpachi was all but certain that he could feel blood at his backdoor. And yet his manhood felt harder than ever, as Gin-san dominated and debased him.

Like Kagura beneath himself, Shinpachi Shimura found that he was swiftly growing addicted to the feeling of this cock inside his ass.

Unable to hold it back any longer, the teen came with a high pitched scream.

"GIN-SAAAANNNN!" he cried at the top of his lungs, shooting his seed into his kouhai's cute booty. He felt his asshole clench involuntarily, squeezing Gin's penis tight.

And the man in question grunted, grinning sadistically as he blasted a load of Shiroyasha sperm deep into Patsuan poor, brutalized anus.

"Fuck!" he hissed, feeling the boy shudder lewdly beneath him. "You're a real bitch, Shinpachi. A filthy, shameless cum slut."

Kagura moaned, shivering as her nectar gushed out over her thighs. Her slight, girlish frame shuddered, feeling Shinpachi's spunk pouring into her butthole.

"Me too, aru..." the Yato lass whimpered. "I want to be Gin-chan's cum slut, too..."

Gintoki Sakata laughed.

"Your dad would probably kill me," he mused. "But, sure. Why not?"

He gave Shinpachi and Kagura both a sharp, playful swat on the bum. They squirmed and moaned lewdly, delightedly at this treatment.

"Thank you, Gin-sama! Master! We love you!" they cried without an ounce of shame.

Gin's chest swelled with pride, and he ogled his two naked and debased employees with a lustful smirk.

"Who wants to help me clean off?" he asked smugly, pointing down at his sticky, semen-slicked prick.

"I do, I do (aru)!" said both Kagura and Shinpachi, perking up instantly. Starry-eyed and drooling, they crowded around their boss's magnificent manhood, shamelessly horny and eager to please.

Gin licked his lips, and let them get to work.

He shivered at the feeling of their tongues on his shaft. His world soon exploded in an orgy of sensations.

He came buckets all over their cute little faces.

* * *

Gin blinked his eyes open blearily, feeling a sudden dampness and stickiness in his pajama pants. Even as he stirred awake, the man's dream slipped away from recollection. He was too focused on the matter of the sudden nocturnal emission itself to care about what had _caused_ it.

Blearily, grumbling to himself, Gin threw off his blankets.

"Dammit," he muttered, seeing the wet spot in both his trousers and his sheets. "Not again... those friggin' wet dreams."

The man sighed and shook his head, getting up with no small amount of reluctance. Rolling up his sheets and covers, he proceeded to carry them away.

"Christ," he grumbled testily. "I hate having to wash these... hate waking up to creamed trousers... hate being woken up by fucking morning wood... damn those two brats. Why can't _they_ be the ones doing my laundry?" He glowered at nothing in particular. "Running around this place without any shame, and wagging those sexy behinds of theirs in my face... tch. Stupid cock-teasing little shits."

The door of Kagura's closet-bedroom was open as Gin passed, muttering darkly to himself.

"I wish they'd quit acting all innocent and just take a lick of my _nmaibo_, already," he grumbled. "S'_their_ fault I'm feelin' so frustrated."

A pillow flew from the open closet door, impacting the side of Gin's face with enough force to send the man flying all the way across the room and into the opposite wall.

"Shuddup, aru," growled a half-asleep Kagura, rolling over in her futon. "Yer noisy, Gin-chan."

One of the man's legs twitched. But otherwise he was perfectly still.

"My bad," he mumbled weakly. "I'll be quiet."

Kagura turned over in her bed.

Then she started to snore.

All while Gin's soiled sheets lay in a heap upon the floor.

* * *

A/N: A weird and kinky and weird threesome-ish smut thing I wrote with the three Odd Jobbers. Gin-san really is a sadist at heart, but Kagura-chan's just a little too scary for him, I guess.

And _of course_ it ends on "it was all a dream." XD

**Updated: **3-10-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
